


The Cure for Migraines

by In_a_Mossy_Grove



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys, i just wanted to write something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_a_Mossy_Grove/pseuds/In_a_Mossy_Grove
Summary: Noct's headaches have been getting worse, but thankfully he has a boyfriend who's willing to take care of him.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Cure for Migraines

**Author's Note:**

> My angsty AU was getting to me so I wrote some fluff to cleanse my soul. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Noct flung open the door to the hotel room and threw himself down on the bed. He expended all the air left in his lungs to groan, burying his aching head against the cool linen sheets. Rain water dripped off his hair and shoes, but he refused to move an inch even as the blankets around his head became uncomfortably wet. He was cold and tired, and the pounding rain outside was doing nothing to help his meteor induced migraines. 

There was a laugh from the door as Prompto followed him inside. “That bad, huh?” Noctis grunted in response, unwilling to raise his head from the blankets. “Come on, buddy, at least take your shoes off.” 

“Ugh.” Noctis relented and rolled over, feeling the pain in his head pulse angrily. The pain prevented him from complaining as much as he would have liked, so he channeled the energy into peeling off his jacket and shoes, throwing his damp socks across the room towards the radiator. 

Prompto shook his head. “Are you really going to make me pick those up for you?” 

“Maybe.” Noct grumbled, steeling himself to stand. Prompto sighed and got up from the couch where he had taken his own gear off. “Actually don’t, I was kidding.”

“It’s cool, man.” He scooped up the errant socks and shoes, carrying them over to the heater and setting everything out. Noct felt a pinch of guilt at having made his boyfriend pick up after him like he was a petulant child. 

Prompto turned back and rested his hands on his hips, giving Noct a soft smile. “I’m covered in dirt so I’m going to take as shower unless you want first dibs.” 

“Nah, I’m gonna lie here.” The ends of Noct’s pants were still damp, and he briefly considered just going to sleep in his underwear.

“I’ll be fast.” Prompto made a detour on his way towards the bathroom to kiss Noct on the forehead, his lips warm. Noctis pretended to swoon, pressing a hand to his chest and falling back. The show of theatrics earned him a laugh from his boyfriend, and a jolt of pain through his head. 

For a moment Prompto seemed like he was considering forgoing his shower and just joining Noct then, but he persevered. 

Once the sound of running water reached his ears, Noctis wormed out of his jeans and tossed them onto the table where they stood a chance of drying. He slipped under the soft covers and pulled them up over his face, letting the darkness encase his pounding head.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there until he heard Prompto leave the bathroom. There’s the sound of the lights flicking off and then the mattress shifts beside him, Prompto sliding in beside him. 

His boyfriend was warm from the shower and Noct immediately gravitated closer, coiling his arms around the blonds waist. 

“You alright, Noct?” Prompto ran his thumb along the plane of Noctis’ forehead, the pressure both soothing and painful in equal measure. 

“Head’s still killing me.” Noct mumbled against Prompto’s side. “I hate it.” 

With a thoughtful hum, Prompto tapped Noct’s arms to have him let go. “Here, put your head on my chest.” 

It took a few minutes of readjusting blankets and shifting around before the two of them were both comfortable, Noctis sprawled on Prompto’s chest with his face buried in the crook of his neck. Prompto was warm and familiar, his skin and shirt smelling sweet from the hotel soap. 

Noctis let out a contented sigh as Prompto’s fingers found their way into his hair, nails dragging lightly against his scalp. He let the feeling distract him from the pain, feeling the ache ebb away like melting ice. Sleep began to tug at his sleeve, but Noctis shook it off. It had been a while since they had stayed anywhere nice enough that he and Prompto got time alone together and headache be damned he was going to savor it. 

He raised his head and pressed his lips to Prompto’s cheek, wrapping his arms beneath his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

Prompto made a noise. “Hey, I’m trying to take care of you here, stop squirming.” 

“And?” Noct’s lips slid to Prompto’s jaw. “Does that mean I can’t kiss you?” 

“...No.” Prompto said after a short pause. 

“Good.” Noct shifted so he could partially make out his boyfriend's face in the dark. “Because I wasn’t  _ really _ planning on stopping.” 

“Dork.” 

“Mmmhm.” Noctis leaned in and pressed his lips against Prompto’s, feeling strands of blond hair tickle his face. Shifting, Noctis rolled to the side so he was lying beside his boyfriend, using the movement to pull Prompto closer. 

Prompto cupped his face and pulled back just enough to press a kiss to Noct’s forehead. “How’s that headache?” 

“Gone.” Leaning into the touch, Noctis felt his eyelids grow heavy. “I think you cured me.” he tried to stifle his yawn, tilting his face away so he wasn’t exhaling into Prompto’s face. His boyfriend laughed softly, releasing his face to wrap his arms around Noctis’ waist. 

“You should get some rest.” He advised, watching the prince struggle to keep his eyes open. 

Noctis whined and buried his face against Prompto’s chest. “Fine…” 

“Wow, Prince Noctis doesn’t want to sleep?” Prompto teased, running his fingers along his boyfriend’s back. “Mark your calendars everyone.”

“Shut up.” Noctis groaned, although it was hard to fight the smile that crept onto his face. “I could have you tried for treason you know, if I didn’t love you so much.” 

Prompto went silent at the admission of affection, but he didn’t still in fear like he used to. He took the words in and wrapped them around his fingers where he might never forget them, kissing the top of Noctis’ hair.

“I love you too.” 


End file.
